lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moria
'' '' Moria (Khazad-dûm) - najstarsza i największa z krasnoludzkich siedzib w Śródziemiu. Zaraz za Ereborem najważniejsze i najsłynniejsze miejsce w społeczności tej rasy. Miała postać zespołu kopalń, komnat i szybów położonego w podziemiach Gór Mglistych. Geografia Miasto znajdowało się w podziemiach Gór Mglistych nieco na północ od Lothlórien. Górowały nad nim i z daleka znaczyły jego położenie trzy szczyty: Celebdil, Fanuidhol i Caradhras. Pod Caradhrasem przebiegała Przełęcz Czerwonego Rogu, jedna z dwóch znanych naziemnych przepraw przez góry. Z obu ich ścian brały swoje źródło rzeki: po stronie zachodniej Sirannon, a po wschodniej Celebrant, zasilający położone poniżej i otaczane szacunkiem przez Krasnoludów Jezioro Zwierciadlane. Po obu stronach gór Khazad-dûm graniczyło z siedzibami Elfów. Kontakty jego mieszkańców znacznie żywsze (jakkolwiek mniej długotrwałe) okazały się jednak z leżącym na zachodzie Eregionem niż położonym na wschodzie Lórien. Same podziemia podzielone były na połączone ze sobą ciągami schodów poziomy oraz sale. Jeszcze głębiej znajdowała się sieć jaskiń, których istnienia nie były świadome same Krasnoludy. Cała kopalnia zajmowała łącznie dziesiątki kilometrów, przejście od głównej bramy do tylnego wyjścia zajmowało trzy dni. By dostać się przez główną bramę, trzeba było rozwiązać zagadkę wypisaną Runami Księżycowymi na drzwiach - "Powiedz przyjacielu i wejdź". Z całej drużyny pierścienia jedynie Frodo Baggins wpadł na jej rozwiązanie - wystarczyło wypowiedzieć słowo Mellon, oznaczające po prostu przyjaciela w języku elfickim. Moria c.jpg|Najczęstsze zdobienia - rzeźby krasnoludów Moria dg3.jpg|Drzwi do komnaty z Grobem Balina Historia Przed Trzecią Erą Historia Morii sięga Lat Dwóch Drzew. Wtedy to jeden z praojców Krasnoludów, Durin Nieśmiertelny, natrafił na górskie jezioro, w którego toni ujrzał dookoła swojego odbicia koronę; ochrzcił je mianem Jeziora Zwierciadlanego i obrał to miejsce na siedzibę swojego rodu. Khazad-dûm okazał się zasobny w klejnoty i złoża metali, ale największym jego skarbem był podobny z wyglądu do srebra mithril. Początkowo miasto było otwarte jedynie na wschodnią stronę gór, a tutejsze Krasnoludy prowadziły handel głównie z pobratymcami ze wschodu i północy. Dopiero na przełomie pierwszego i drugiego tysiąclecia Drugiej Ery poprowadzono stały szlak do miasta z Eregionu, a Krasnoludy wykuły w ścianie gór Zachodnią Bramę, stworzoną z pomocą Elfów i najczęściej szeroko otwartą na znak gościnności. Do rozwoju Khazad-dûm przyczynili się także mieszkańcy zniszczonych podczas upadku Beleriandu starych krasnoludzkich twierdz Belegost i Nogrod w Górach Błękitnych, zasilający populację miasta w początkach Drugiej Ery. Po ukryciu przez Celebrimbora swych dzieł przed Sauronem powstał konflikt pomiędzy Ñoldorami a Władcą Pierścieni. Zakończył się śmiercią Celebrimbora i zrujnowaniem Eregionu, a sam Sauron wszedł w posiadanie (obok dziewięciu pierścieni ludzi) siedmiu pierścieni Krasnoludów, które pod koniec drugiego tysiąclecia Drugiej Ery ofiarował ojcom wszystkich krasnoludzkich rodów. Według wierzeń Krasnoludów Durin III, władca Khazad-dûm, wspierający Elfów podczas wojny, otrzymał jednak swój pierścień nie za pośrednictwem Saurona, a bezpośrednio od kowali Elfów (jakkolwiek nadal podlegał on jego złym wpływom). Bramy samego miasta zostały w porę zamknięte przed armiami Mordoru i nie ucierpiało ono podczas konfliktu. Podczas Wojny Ostatniego Sojuszu Krasnoludy z Morii pod przywództwem króla Durina IV walczyli po stronie Elfów i ludzi z Númenoru. Trzecia Era W Trzeciej Erze populacja miasta nadal była znaczna, jakkolwiek nieustannie malała. Oprócz tego mieszkańcy w poszukiwaniu mithrilu drążyli ziemię coraz głębiej - na własną zgubę. W 1980 roku TE wyzwolili przyczajonego od końca Pierwszej Ery pod korzeniami Caradhrasu Balroga. Zabił on króla Durina VI (odtąd Krasnoludy wspominali o nim jako o Zgubie Durina) oraz jego syna Náina I i po trwającej rok wojnie przepędził wszystkich mieszkańców miasta. Pierścień władców Khazad-dûm ocalał jednak i pozostał w posiadaniu potomków królewskiej linii na wygnaniu. W ciągu następnych stuleci spustoszona Moria została zamieszkana przez Orków, Trolle i inne siły zła z czeluści świata. W zbiorniku wodnym utworzonym przez zatamowane wody Sirannonu osiedlił się także strzegący Zachodniej Bramy Czatownik. Obie te inwazje, jak również wcześniejsze przebudzenie Balroga, przypisywano woli powracającego do potęgi Saurona. Nieszczęścia prześladowały Krasnoludów także poza Morią i w 2790 roku TE Thrór, spadkobierca linii Durina, oddawszy uprzednio swój pierścień synowi, w zahaczającej o szaleństwo desperacji wkroczył samotnie do miasta. Thrór został zabity przez przywódcę Goblinów zamieszkujących w podziemiach, lecz wieść o śmierci spadkobiercy rodu Durina wywołała płomień zemsty wśród jego pobratymców. Po trzech latach zbrojeń i sześciu latach zaciętej wojny Krasnoludy, zgromadziwszy wielkie siły, stanęli do ostatecznej bitwy z Goblinami w rozciągającej się przed Wschodnią Bramą Morii dolinie Azanulbizar. Armię Goblinów kosztem wielkich strat zniszczono, ale Krasnoludom brakowało sił, aby utrzymać w swoich rękach starą siedzibę. Przed zajęciem miasta wstrzymywała ich także ciągła obecność Balroga. Zostawione w spokoju Gobliny ponownie się rozrastały. Większość z nich wyginęła w 2941 roku TE podczas Bitwy Pięciu Armii, pomimo tego zdołali jednak wyprzeć Krasnoludów pół wieku później, gdy w 2989 roku do Morii przybył Balin i założył tam kopalnie. Gobliny wycofały się wówczas do głębszych jaskiń, ale po pięciu latach przypuściły atak i zabiły wszystkich Krasnoludów, odcinając im wpierw obie drogi ucieczki z miasta. W 3019 roku do miasta wkroczyła od zachodu Drużyna Pierścienia. Przy zachodniej ścianie wędrowcy zaatakowani zostali przez Czatownika, w wyniku czego zrujnowana została Zachodnia Brama Morii. Pomimo niezakłóconej przez następne dwa dni przeprawy we wschodnich rejonach kopalni Drużynę zaatakowali Orkowie wraz ze Zgubą Durina. Gandalf ocalił towarzyszy, lecz sam spadł za Balrogiem z Mostu Khazad-dûm, wąskiej przeprawy nad przepaścią zabezpieczającą miasto przed napaścią ze wschodu. Reszta Drużyny uciekła do lasu Lórien, gdzie ścigający ich Gobliny zostały wybite przez Elfów. Czwarta Era Istnieje kilka wskazówek sugerujących, że za czasów Durina VII Krasnoludy opuściły Erebor i pomimo zniszczeń zasiedliły Morię w Czwartej Erze. Jedną z nich może być fakt, iż na miejscu zburzonej (...) bramy w Minas Tirith Krasnoludy wykuły nową, z mithrilu i stali, podczas gdy o mithrilu zostało powiedziane, że znaleźć go można na całym świecie tylko w Morii. Nazwy Nazwa miasta oznacza dosłownie sale Krasnoludów. *Khazad-dûm (khuzdul) *Casarrondo (quenya) *Hadhodrond (sindarin) *Phurunargian (org. westron) *Dwarrowdelf (tłum. westron) Od czasu opuszczenia miasta w Trzeciej Erze upowszechniło się jego sindarińskie miano Moria (czarna otchłań). Ciekawostki *Nazwa kopalni została zapożyczona od wzgórza świątynnego w Jerozolimie - Morii. Kategoria:Królestwa Kategoria:Miasta Krasnoludów Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Kopalnia